


Keep Your Head Above

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Annie centric story, Other, Teen and up because it talks about tributes dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to keep swimming, no matter how much it hurt. This was my life. I may even have a chance at winning this thing." Just a short fic on Annie's time in the Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really love Annie and I was inspired to write this by the Jack's Mannequin song "Swim" and it's based on her last moments in the Games. I hope you enjoy! I really loved writing this! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

The arena flooded with water. I was the only one who could swim. I had to keep swimming. It started to hurt, tributes trying to pull me down. But I couldn't give in. I had to keep swimming, no matter how much it hurt. This was my life. I may even have a chance at winning this thing.

I can do this. All I need to do is keep my head above the water longer than anyone else. The whole of Panem is watching me. He is watching me. I have to swim for Finnick. I have to make it back alive to him.

The water's starting to change color, red. I can taste it in my mouth, I'm slipping under. This isn't the plan. I need to keep my head above water and swim. I'm swimming for my life and the entire country is watching. Finnick's watching me.

I'm starting to grow tired; I don't know how long I can stay afloat. But I've come this far, I can't lose. I just can't. I've tried too hard.

I can't give in; however, I don't know how much longer I can survive. There are two of us left. He's putting up a hell of a fight but his squirming is going to drag him down. As long as I keep my head above water I can win this.

How much longer will I have to do this? I'm beginning to have my doubts, which I try my hardest to banish from my mind. I have to swim, I can't sink. I have to keep my head above.

I almost didn't hear it over my mental mantra of, "Swim, head above, don't sink, Finnick. Swim, head above, don't sink, Finnick." But despite the mantra, I hear the canon. I hear it loud and clear and for a split second, I think I've sunk, that I didn't do it. Then comes the voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 70th Hunger Games! Annie Cresta from District 4!"

I've done it. I swam. I kept my head above. I didn't sink. I can see Finnick again. I won, I survived. Against all odds, I, Annie Cresta, won. I out-swam everyone else. And now I'm going home.


End file.
